Kiburi's Float
Kiburi's Float is a group of crocodiles. They are led by Kiburi. History The Lion Guard "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Before his mashindano with Makuu, on Ushari's suggestion, Kiburi secretly orders his three followers to ambush Simba while the crowd is distracted. The three crocodiles attempt to do so, but their plan is discovered and thwarted by the Lion Guard just in time. Simba notices the commotion behind him, and realizes what the crocodiles were about to do. After the mashindano, with Makuu as the victor, Makuu denies having any knowledge of the plot, and the blame is deferred to Kiburi. Furious, Simba banishes Kiburi and his followers to the Outlands. Once in the Outlands, Kiburi accuses Ushari of having led him to his downfall, but Ushari convinces Kiburi's float to come with him, and he leads the crocodiles to Janja's den, where they meet and ally with the ghost of Scar. "The Little Guy" Kiburi's float is approached by Shupavuwith a plan to eliminate Makuu by having them welcome Hodari into their float. With Hodari's knowledge of the combat practice of Makuu's float - and Makuu's recent injuries - Kiburi's float attacks Makuu's after being confronted by the Lion Guard. Despite their initial upper hand, the float is repulsed when the Lion Guard joins forces with Makuu's float and Hodari distracts Kiburi and allows Makuu to strike a powerful blow. The float then flees back to the Outlands. "The Scorpion's Sting" On Scar's orders, Kiburi and his float attempt to intercept the Lion Guard as they make their way to the den for some volcano ash. The Lion Guard quickly gets past them. Later, Scar rallies the float and the rest of his army against the Lion Guard, but Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear an escape path, and the float is defeated. “The Kilio Valley Fire” Ma Tembo walks her herd away from a fire in Kilio Valley but is stopped by Janja's Clan. She orders everyone to protect the little ones and redirects her herd, only to discover Reirei's Pack waiting for them. With her only other pathway blocked by Kiburi's Float, Ma Tembo is forced to back down. When the Outlanders start to attack Ma Tembo until the Lion Guard intervene. Outnumbered, and with the blaze reaching closer, they are forced to retreat, leaving the valley to the army. While in the ruined valley, Scar rises from a small flame. He orders them to remain in Kilio Valley and reveals that his plan is to take the Pride Lands piece by piece. Soon, the army of Scar agree that the place is a dump, so Janja decides to appoint himself the leader, which arouses anger in the other animal groups. Janja starts to tell everyone that he'll run the dump. Reirei states that she'll be the one to run the dump, followed by Mzingo, who wishes to run it democratically. They turn to Kiburi, who refuses to sing, and then continue to argue with each other. “The Zebra Mastermind” While Kiburi goes to the big meeting with Scar, Tamka and Nduli talk about what they wanna eat. They spot Thurston sleeping alone in the outlands. They wake up but he says that he's just "resting his eyes." They ask him advice about the Lion Guard and he says if you "rub their tummies it'll make them sleepy." So the crocodiles try to rub the guard's tummies but Kion uses his roar to blow them away. Later they run into Cheezi, Chungu and Goigoi and they try to eat the Zebra. The guard shows up to save him and they panic and run. “The Hyena Resistance” Kiburi and his float repeatedly attempt to attack the Pride Lands, but fail each time. Later they launch a full attack on the Hyena Resistance with the rest of the Army of Scar, but they are defeated by the Roar of the Elders. “Beshte and the Beast” Scar sends Kiburi's float and the rest of the Army of Scar on repeated attacks so as to trick Shujaa into destroying more of the Pride Lands. Eventually, the float is repulsed for good by Shujaa and the Lion Guard. "Pride Landers Unite!" When Scar learns that the Pride Landers have united together in preparation to defeat him, he sends Kiburi‘s Float, along with Janja’s Clan and Reirei’s Pack to take over Makuu’s watering hole. When the army arrives, they engage in combat with Makuu’s Float, until the Pride Landers arrive to help Makuu’s Float. Eventually, Janja calls the army to higher ground, and Kion uses the Roar to send them back to the Outlands. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" Scar orders his army to go to Makini's mpando mpaya celebration. The crocodiles ruin the event and Scar reveals himself in front of the Pride Landers. Once they all panic and run Kion uses the roar on the army and blasts them to the Outlands. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Kiburi’s Float takes part in the battle between the Pride Landers and Outlanders. Named Members Kiburi Kiburi is the leader of the float. Tamka Tamka is a member of the float. Nduli Nduli is a member of the float. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Kiburi's Float, add it to this list. * The Dark Roar Returns (Just by a different name) *The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: Defending Bupu *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *A Hyena's Tale *Pride Rock Chronicles Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Crocodiles Category:Outlanders Category:Antagonists Category:Reptiles